baronygamefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
The Adventurer Who Went To Hell
__TOC__ На русском языке Приключение того, кто отправился в ад Еще один исследователь спустился в шахты в надежде убить Барона Геркса. Он упорно сражался , расправлялся с гоблинами и воришками, он разгонял Минотавров и больших тварей магическими заклинаниями. И рассудок он потерял в этих шахтах. Тьма и одиночество забирает лучших из нас. Некоторые говорят, что именно это его и погубило; это было словно вчера. Но после нескольких лет убийств, грабежа, все ниже и ниже в шахты, болота, лабиринты, и наконец он добрался до него: днище шахты. Он отодвинул все, что запирало проход к Барону, и то, что он там увидел больше никогда его не покинет. Холодный призрак, зубы остры, сильнее чем его меч, красные глаза ярче, чем кровь, которую он пускал врагам, глядели на него так, будто ждали. Барон громко рассмеялся, и сказал, "Ты можешь погибнуть от моих рук и служить мне вечно, или ты можешь стать Богом!". Исследователь остановился с просил "В чем подвох?". Барон издал легкий шепот, который отразился в голове у Исследователя, "Если ты проиграешь, твоя душа будет моей". "И что я должен сделать?" Спросил Исследователь. Барон усмехнулся, "Ты должен сразиться с Дьяволом". Исследователь сглотнул, выдохнул всей грудью, затем произнес, "Я сделаю это". Портал открылся и он вошел внутрь. Мы не знаем, что там произошло, но мы уверены, что он проиграл. Иначе, как объяснить, что зло до сих пор обитает в этих краях? Но мы до сих пор слагаем легенды и песни о том, кто был достаточно храбрым, чтобы противостоять самому дьяволу. На английском языке The Adventurer Who Went To Hell Another outsider came down to these here mines to see if he could hail victorious over the Baron. He fought vigourously to the bottom, hacking away at goblins and thieves, blowing Minotaurs and giants away with spells of great strength and power. He lost his mind somewhere down in those mines. The darkness and loneliness claims the best of us. Some say he got off on killing these things; it was like a past time. But after years of killing, plundering, and moving on down through the mines, swamp, and the labyrinth, he finally reached it: the bottom of the mine. He moved away the rubble and blockades that kept the Baron in here, and what he saw inside made his entire body pale. A chilling ghost, teeth sharper than his sword, eyes redder than the blood he split, looking directly at him as if he was anticipated. The Baron laughed a ghastly laugh, and said, "You can either die by my hands and serve me eternally, or have a chance at living as a God". The adventurer paused, and inquired "What's the catch?". The Baron let out a whisper that somehow reached the adventurers ears, "Your soul will be mine if you lose". "Well, what must I do?" The adventurer asked. The Baron chuckled, "You must fight the devil". The adventurer gulped, puffed out his chest and said, "I'll do it". A portal opened and he walked right into it. We don't know what happened in there but we know for sure that he lost as the evils in the mine still remain today. But we never forget to sing songs of praise to the Adventurer brave enough to fight the devil. Категория:Книги